


Through The Seasons

by CerriVane



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerriVane/pseuds/CerriVane
Summary: You and Muriel have lived together for a long time, and your journey continues through the small adventures you share.Muriel/Reader---Tumblr: @itsmissnancy





	1. Winter One: Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets that remind them of home.

The fire crackled and filling the cabin with a lingering warmth that fought the cold outside. Winter’s breath was trying to beat down the door with no hope of bending the wood to its will. Beyond the stone walls of this home was ruthless weather.

The soft coat of Inanna’s fur kept (Y/N) curled up against the sleeping wolf, and keeping her in a euphoric haze. Her hands close to her chest and her head resting on Inanna’s side, while the green-eyed beauty had her muzzle tucked into (Y/N)’s stomach. They rested in front of the fire, heavy furs cradling them both.

The door slid open, letting a rough draft into their sanctuary. (Y/N) felt it creep under her covers and run up her spine, she shivered and rose from her place and looked over expectantly.

Muriel slipped through and closed the door behind him, making sure the sack he carried was still secure. Once the wind outside was blocked out once again, he turned to see (Y/N)’s smiling face. She held the furs around her tightly in an attempt to keep herself warm. He mumbled an apology before walking over and setting the bag down.

(Y/N) crawled over from her place to meet him halfway, leaving Inanna to her nap that she awakened from for only a moment. Muriel sat down, opening the sack and rummaging through. She tried to peek inside.

“Did you find it?”

He nodded in response, pulling out a small package that made (Y/N)’s eyes light up. It was a simple brown wrap tied up with twine, but the striking scent that came from it was more than enough. A tiny squeal escaped her as she snatched the package from Muriel’s hands. She sprung from her place leaving a pile of furs in her spot.

He watched as she rose to her tiptoes to reach one of the pots hanging off to the side of the fire. She took it down and set in on the table and did the same with her package, the tight twine knot was undone in an instant.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had chocolate from the Southlands.” He saw the light in her eyes soften and the smile on her face curl in fondness. “You’ll love it, I promise.”

Muriel felt the edge of his lips pull up, he hummed in response to her excited tone and went to put his things away. Her footsteps scurried from one end of the room to the other, the faint scent of rich cocoa melting into the thickness of the air. The hermit could pick up the faint pinch of spices he assumed was from the scorching south as well. He took in a deep breath, letting it linger in his mind.

Inanna had woken up from her nap once the scent had hit her as well. She got up from her cocoon of furs and started following (Y/N)’s flurry of movement. She chuckled at her furry companion’s curiosity. It wasn’t long before the two of them waited in front of the fire, listening to the soft bubbling inside the pot.

Muriel sat on the edge of the bed, watching the slight bounce in (Y/N)’s movement as she observed the boiling cauldron. Somehow the relentless season had no effect on her. It’s been a while since he’s seen her this excited, holding this impatient aura like a child.

(Y/N) took the ladle that hung off a hook near the fireplace and went to pour the steaming chocolate broth. She walked over to Muriel and held it up in front of his face. “Here you go.” He glanced down into the smooth dark clay mug, the strong scent stirs within the drink and brings a sense of nostalgia. He cupped her hands, enjoying the heat that radiated off her body. He mumbled his thanks before her grip on the mug slipped away, she went to pour herself a drink.

Muriel blows on the hot chocolate, waiting a bit for the heat of the cup cooled before carefully taking a sip. A sweetness washed over his tongue that made the edge of his lips turn up once again. He set his mug down for a second, savoring the taste. Hints of spice prickled his mouth soon after with a bitter undertone, but it complimented the chocolate well. It was wonderful. It…

“This reminds me of home…”

(Y/N) had stopped drinking from her own cup and looked at her partner, her brows raising. She licked the remnants of chocolate off his lips. “Really?” She bit the inside of her cheek before hesitantly asking. “Is...that good?”

Muriel stared at her in silent thought, he wasn’t sure but nodded regardless. Giving the best smile he could manage before it turned shy, his cheeks reddening.

“Yes. Thank you.”

She returned the smile, her heart warming at the sight as if it were the first. She giggled, and they both went back to enjoying their treat in peace.


	2. Winter Two: Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They search for constellations in the night sky.

The night of the winter solstice, when the moon drifted across the sky surrounded by a sea of stars. Tonight, it was much more confident and would be forcing the sun to wait longer than usual. Which wasn’t a problem for most, it was a beautiful time. The air was chilling, the stars were sparkling. It was the perfect time to hunt constellations deep in the woods.

There was a comfortable little nook atop Muriel’s hut where he sat, his significant other tucked into his lap. The two were wrapped in warm blankets with their eyes on the vast sky above them.

“What others do you see?” She asked, looking all around and making sure to remember the constellations they’ve found so far. Every single one accompanied by a small story, that’s if they were able to remember it. They were told by (Y/N), but there were some Muriel provided. Ones that he discovered on his own, and some that Asra would tell him during their youth.

The Lovers, who were separated by death and crafted a bridge to the heavens to reunite with one another. This was one Muriel had found in books he had gathered over the years, it was one that (Y/N) enjoyed very much. She would ask he tell it to her every now and again

The Lioness Valencia, who was a warrior who won battles without ever having to wield a single blade. Using her compassion and ingenuity to win against her opponents. This was one Asra had passed onto Muriel, it was an old tale that his parents told him when he was little.

Another was the Man of Fortune, Jupiter, who partook in a gamble with the Devil and nearly lost his life. (Y/N) found that one to be a thriller, it reminded Muriel too much of a few reckless fellows he knows. So it was unpleasant.

The pair continued like this for hours, the moon was only halfway done its trek as they neared the end of their storytelling. (Y/N) continued to look for new constellations, holding back a yawn with her hand.

“We should go back inside now.” Muriel mumbled, but she shook her head. One more. That’s all she needed. The night was still young, yet, her energy was running low. One more…!

(Y/N)’s eyes glimmered in excitement as she pointed up.

“Oh! There!”

Muriel hummed and did his best to follow where her finger went, it wasn’t too long before he found the constellation. The stars interconnected and made a peculiar image, one that he recognized from books he had read.

“The World Turtle…” She mused, her finger moving around and traced the lines of the image. “This was one of my favorites as a child...The world was born on a turtle’s back, living above water while the turtle swam about. It was peaceful. There was no pain, no fear, no sadness…there was only happiness.” (Y/N)’s voice lowered at the last few words, but she continued on, caught in a whimsical memory.

Muriel couldn’t see her eyes, he was sure they were shining. He reached up and took her hand into his, enveloping it in warmth and pulling her into a full embrace. His eyes fell shut and listened to her gentle voice.

“A pregnant woman found a tree at the center of the universe, it bore fruits of all kinds that she craved. So she asked her husband to pick them for her, despite his hesitance he did so. But he couldn’t get them himself, the fruit hung from too high up. So the animals of the land helped.” (Y/N) curled up into Muriel’s arms, savoring the welcoming warmth he offered. “They all partook in the fruit, enjoying its rich flavors. They were happy.” She felt his eyes on her and looked up, emerald green staring down expectantly.

“What next?”

“What?” She blinked in confusion.

“What happens next?”

“Oh.” She pauses and looks down into her own lap, suddenly drawing a blank. Her brows furrowed as she tried to force the memory back. “U-Um...they share the fruit and...I think the woman has twins and there was the Sun and Moon! O-Or maybe it was ice and fire…?” Her lips draw into a thin line as she squints, it was completely lost to her now. (Y/N) sighs in defeat and lies her head on Muriel’s chest. “I forgot.”

The giant chuckled, she could feel the soft rumbling in his chest and pouted. Her eyes flickering up to his face before turning away from him.

“I’ll tell you the rest when I remember it, promise.”

“Okay.”

They return their attention to the sky, watching the stars twinkle. (Y/N) listened to his heartbeat, it thumped against his chest at a steady pace. It soothed her. She lulled herself to sleep with the simple rhythm and indulged in their time together. Muriel went back to his silence, closing his eyes and thanking the gods for this moment of happiness.

“Do you think the World Turtle pooped?”

“Wh-What? No, I don’t think it ever pooped…!”


	3. Winter Three: Heaven and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel finally uncovers her love of romance novels.

(Y/N) went to the market for the day to get some ingredients for dinner, that left Muriel with some time to himself. He went around the hut; cleaning up anything left on the floor or out of place, and went out for firewood to rekindle the dwindling heat inside. Inanna followed along and assisted him, it was peaceful and quiet.

Time flew by quickly and he finished most of the chores he had assigned to himself, she should be home soon. Then again, (Y/N) did have the tendency to get sidetracked when out and about. She more than likely went to visit Asra and his Apprentice, only the gods know how much time that visit will eat up. But he didn’t mind at all, it gave him the alone time he needed.

After putting the pottery dishes and utensils in their place, Muriel picked up a stray book left on the table and went to put it on the shelf. He tucked it between two others, making sure they were alphabetical, it gave him some sense of order.

They’re dusty…

His lips pursed in thought, his eyes flickered over to the door and then the window. He couldn’t hear anyone outside, and he didn’t see any movement. He might have some more time left before (Y/N) came back.

So Muriel spent the next few minutes taking out the books and stacking them on the table. He was about to turn away and grab a cloth before noticing there was one final novel. But it wasn’t one he recognized; despite the small size it was thick with a worn out cover and aged pages inside, but there was a chunk missing. The black cursive title nearly faded by time.

Heaven & Earth: A Tale of Star-Crossed Lovers

Muriel was perplexed, he doesn’t remember ever purchasing this or this being given to him. Maybe it belonged to his partner? Perhaps Asra left it here during his last visit. It didn’t look like anything special, but it did pique his curiosity.

A gentle moan from Inanna grabbed his attention, he looked down to see her nuzzle her nose into his leg. She jumped up and had her front paws on the table, sniffing the books before looking up at Muriel expectantly. He pouted before shooing the wolf off the table and sitting down his chair.

“I still have time…”

He stayed hunched over, his thumb pulled back the cover and took a peek at the very first page. There was a name written, but he couldn’t quite read it. He leaned in his nose in the crevice of the book.

Ma...risa?

A low grunt left his throat as he moved onto the next page, eyes already drifting across the page and onto the next. He was a fast reader with years of practice, getting through the first few chapters was nothing to him. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice the sun going down and the books he left stacked gathering dust.

Inanna rolled her eyes and went to jump onto the bed. She circled for a bit before lying down and taking a well-deserved nap. Still, Muriel didn’t acknowledge it.

This book was...intense. He was never a huge fan of romances because it made him too wishful. Fairytales were just that, fictional and nonsensical. Why would he immerse himself in something so unrealistic?

But it didn’t stop him from continuing on, he couldn’t deny that it was interesting at the very least. More than once, his cheeks burst into a deep shade of pink and he’d have to snap the book shut. He neared the end which, to his dismay, was a field of choppy rips. The final two chapters were missing.

He blinked a few times, running his thumb over the rips. His heart sank in disappointment. Of course, he can’t read the ending. Then what the hell was the point of all that time wasted?

Muriel groaned and closed the novel, practically ready to toss it away into the fire. The door creaked open and (Y/N) stumbles inside, shaking off some remnants of snow that clung to her. Her hands gripped the straps of her bag, her knuckles tinged red. She swiftly kicked the door closed.

“Sorry, I took so long!”

The giant jumped, taken by surprise. He went to stand up, but the knee-jerk reaction made the table shake and the books toppled. (Y/N) blinked in surprise, watching them tumble. Inanna’s head shot up at the sudden sequence of commotion, looking from the door to the table then the floor.

All three were silent, the only sound was the crackling of the fireplace in the background. (Y/N) pulled her hoods back, staring down at the messy pile on the floor.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She goes to set her bag down as Muriel looked around frantically, she couldn’t see that he had… "Were you reading?” She looks over in his direction, her eyes widening and she felt her entire face heat up. She rushed towards him, taking the hermit by surprise, and he took a step back.

“Where did you find this…!” The book is snatched from his grip in an instant, (Y/N) goes to put it in her bag. Her hands shaking as she fidgeted with the small latch.

“I’m sorry, I...I was cleaning and found it…”

(Y/N) whines as she tried to stuff the novel into her bag, pulling other things out to make space. “I knew I should have hidden it better…” It was her book, that much was clear. Now Muriel felt bad for finding it. He shouldn’t have cleaned the shelves, they were fine as they were. His cheeks flushed as he fidgeted with his own fingers.

“I-I’m sorry…”

Once (Y/N) was able to get the book inside, she closed her bag and let out a shaky sigh of relief. How embarrassing! Note to self: Keep it outside of the hut next time... It took a few seconds before she finally acknowledged the stutter in Muriel’s words.

Oh no.

She shot up from her place and went over to him, holding her hands up. She winced at the pained looked on his face, “No-No, it’s okay…! I’m...I’m sorry for yelling, I was embarrassed and…!” Now the pair were a flustered mess.

“I won’t read it again…”

“No, it’s okay! You can read it again if you really like it…!”

Muriel softened when she took his hands, squeezing a bit to reassure him. He averted his gaze for a moment before looking down at her. She kept her eyes on his hands but he could see her expression. Her lips were into a frown and her eyes downdraught. He opened his mouth to speak before shutting it, he shuffled closer.

“Do you like those types of stories…?”

“Y-Yeah…” She said, nodding. “A lot…” He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the tops of her hands, her grip loosened as she relaxed.

“I like it too…”


	4. Winter Four: Winter Beards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel considers growing a beard this season.

His hair was tangled again, damp from fallen snow that melted. But that didn’t stop (Y/N) from running her fingers through and playing with his raven black locks. She sat on the floor, leaned against the bed with Muriel’s head cushioned by her lap. His eyes closed and focused on the sensation of her callus yet soft hands, worn from years of sea labor.

She brushed through and pulled them back, humming a sweet melody to herself as she did so. She looked over Muriel's serene expression, admiring the shaded shadow along his face. Her hands slipped away from his head, making the corner of his lips twitch, and went to feel the forthcoming of his beard.

Muriel’s eyes blinked open at the sudden massaging of his cheeks, he looked up to see (Y/N) smiling down at him. She was far too immersed in the cheek rubbing, a bubbly laugh threatening to break the silence.

It felt nice, the hairs tickling her palms but also generating some heat. She should stop, but couldn’t help herself. (Y/N) always did like her lover’s facial hair, it accentuated his handsomeness in her opinion. But he didn’t seem to agree with her observation, despite rarely shaving it off.

He found it a hassle to shave, and left it to be taken care of every few weeks or so. Sometimes she’d catch the rare sight of Muriel with a beard. Her eyes would glow, mesmerized, and she’d insist on touching it. She’d also try and kiss him much more than usual as if entranced by a love spell. Not to say he didn’t like it, it was just...confusing.

Maybe he should grow out a beard. Just once. To see what it was like.

Muriel continued to stare up at (Y/N), not wanting to disturb the obvious fun she was having. The thought of her persistent kisses filled his thoughts, and he found his cheeks reddening. A low whine came from his throat and caught (Y/N)’s attention.

“Oh!” She pulled back from her face rubbing and met eyes with Muriel. “Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” He pursed his lips, averting his gaze for a moment.

Of course, he couldn’t bare to have a beard. They were uncomfortable as all hell, itchy in the winter time and sweaty in the summer. Not to mention the maintenance of it. Gods, it would be infuriating.

But in the grand scheme of things, it was a small sacrifice to make if it meant...

(Y/N)’s eyes widened at the sight of a rosy color shading Muriel’s face. Her lips curled into an affectionate smile before pecking his creased forehead. His shoulder stiffened as another whine escaped him, she chuckles.

“You have to lighten up, Muri.” Her finger drag across the lines on his forehead. “You don’t want these to be permanent, do you…?” His eyes reluctantly moved back to watch her.

(Y/N) cupped his cheeks and leaned in to capture his lips. As always they were rough like the barren earth, it prickled her entire body with a welcoming warmth. His shoulders went slack at the sensation of her velvety lips, as smooth as the waves along the docks. Or maybe more akin to the cumulus clouds that float around in the summer sky.

Muriel’s hands went up and cupped hers, trying to chase after her embrace as it faded away. She hovered over him, letting out another laugh at his pout.

“Would you like another?”

He grunts lowly, not bothering to lift the frown from his face. His hands kept her locked in place, not that she minded, and waited for her to oblige him. (Y/N) nodded while holding back a silly grin, and leaned in once again to embrace the barren earth.

Yeah. Maybe keeping a beard wouldn’t be too much trouble.


End file.
